


New Year's Eve

by aph_aleks (orphan_account)



Series: 200 Words [7]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Rocky Horror Picture Show References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aph_aleks
Summary: John & Paul cuddling on New Year's Eve, while watching Rocky Horror. Not what you'd expect.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: 200 Words [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	New Year's Eve

It’s New Year’s Eve, and Paul isn’t exactly sure what he got himself into. He’s in John’s arms, twisting, trying to find a comfortable position, because his arm is  _ squished  _ under him, and his face is  _ pressed  _ to the older’s neck. If he moves, he’d wake John, and if he doesn’t, he’d  _ suffer. _

He shifts once more, and as he does, from the TV speakers, Brad Majors basically moans,  _ ‘help me, mommy,’  _ and once again, Paul isn’t sure what he got himself into.

Yes, agreeing to watch The Rocky Horror Picture Show with John on New Year’s Eve is what he decided to do that day, yet he starts regretting it when one of the older man’s legs swings over his waist, pulling him impossibly closer, a soft snore arising from him.

“John,” He whispers quietly, into said man’s ear, but gets no response, “ _ John.” _

He tries once more, but to no avail.

He looks up at the ceiling and then at the TV, where the characters are dancing in their lingerie (Paul wants to see John in some of that, he decides, then), and he smirks, forming a plan.

He reaches for the remote, straining, and he’s inching closer to it, to its place on the _ floor,  _ and he’s almost there, and-

“Fuck!”

Now this was not part of his plan. His plan was to turn the TV volume up to max in the middle of  _ Rose Tint My World  _ to wake John up _ ,  _ not fall to the ground, only in his neon pink boxers, shivering from the cold.

John wakes up. He looks down at Paul, then glances at the television, shaking his head in shame, before reaching out, giving his aid to the younger man on the floor.

...The two both ended up on the floor.


End file.
